


What I Was Going to Say

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Single Dad Tom, Single Parents, Speech Therapist Becky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Five years ago, he had taken in the two loves of his life and, while Hannah had been meek from the start, Lex was only now growing out of her most biting sass - and not by much. She would have picked up long ago on the way his fingers tapped anxiously, how he glanced around the neat, well decorated waiting room to distract himself from the minutes ticking painfully away till that fatidic moment in time...It's Hannah's last appointment at the speech therapist and her dad has something to ask the therapist...
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Hannah Foster, Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Hannah Foster & Tom Houston
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	What I Was Going to Say

Tom waited his turn patiently. He imagined himself a fairly good client, as far as patients went, and never arrived too early or too late. In return, Miss Barnes always received his daughter perfectly on time and never rescheduled. Her rates were fairer than most and months of regular speech therapy under her wing had made all the difference in the world on Hannah, who had surpassed all of her stumbling blocks. After such months of dropping her here twice a week in the good care of Becky Barnes, Tom was starting to feel like he needed the same help himself. His selective stumbling on words had no born cause, though. It plagued him only in her very presence and rarely otherwise.

It was good that Hannah was the one he now picked up for the last time. Had it been the elder daughter, there would have been no end to her torment of him. Five years ago, he had taken in the two loves of his life and, while Hannah had been meek from the start, Lex was only now growing out of her most biting sass - and not by much. She would have picked up long ago on the way his fingers tapped anxiously, how he glanced around the neat, well decorated waiting room to distract himself from the minutes ticking painfully away till that fatidic moment in time...

"And don't forget that nobody can tell you what you're worth, sweetie, no matter what. You have to know that yourself."

"Uh huh. Yes, that's true. Thank you, Miss Becky."

The door pushed open and Hannah came out with the loveliest of smiles. Speech therapy had done her a lot of good and not just expanding and sharpening her language. She was more self-assured now and overall happier for it. He understood that last part at least. Seeing Becky Barnes so many times had made him very happy too indeed.

Tom more than ever felt as though he might have needed her guidance. He opened his mouth dumbly as words failed to proceed out and he stared and stared at Becky Barnes past the point of awkwardness. This made her smile - and how much prettier she was when she smiled. She was for once wearing her hair down, cascading in soft red curls over her shoulders and the cutest flowery shirt she was wearing. She always dressed so impeccably pretty.

"Did you mean to say something?" she asked with a kind, patient smile - this was the appeal too, the goodness that beamed from her towards all that crossed her path, or at least Tom and his daughter.

He had to say something. Even her patience would have its limits and he was in no hurry to come even close to testing it.

"Can I... erm..." He glanced at Hannah, who was smiling and staring at her feet. Therapy had done her much good and untied her tongue, but she still chose when to use it. He knew very well no amount of training could make someone less quiet than their nature longed for. "Can I have a quick word? Just a minute."

Hannah was standing next to him, clutching the straps of her backpack, slowly bouncing on her heels as if in a happy dance. She looked at him rather quizzically, but Miss Barnes seemed to have anticipated this. She gestured him into her office. Tom glanced back at Hannah again and patted her shoulder.

"Be right back, alright? Just sit here a minute. "

"Yes," she said and pulled out her headphones from her bag, entertaining herself before he had even left the room.

The office of the speech therapist was overall as charming as the woman herself. There were posters of all sorts on the walls, some educational and some not. The furniture looked casual, more like a play room than a serious adult's office, and comfortable too. Miss Barnes offered him a seat in one of the armchair, which was as cozy as it looked.

"Of course, final thoughts on Hannah's treatment," she said with a polite smile. "She's a very bright child, I'm sure I don't need to tell you. She's made all the progress I could have hoped for and more."

Tom's heart sank down to his guts. Of course. Hannah. The child of his who mattered more than anything, more than this silly little crush that refused to fade away. But all that was strong and everlasting must have started as a small thing, Tom couldn't help but think. If only it had the room to grow. His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were white with it.

"No," he blurted out and made her frown dubiously. "I mean... I mean, yeah, she's a smart one, we've seen so much change at home and at school, but..."

"I've written up my report to her pediatrician," she said. She was talking slower now, though he could not tell whether this came from some hesitation or reluctance on her part or if she thought him slow of understanding. "It's in her backpack, I had asked her to give it to you."

He nodded once, twice. This was ridiculous. He was an adult - he had dated before. He had asked women out. But that had been long ago, before the girls, and he felt all too clearly how rusty he was from the dating scene. Raising them, he had hardly felt the desire to focus on anything else, even a partner, but that had been before meeting the lovely, witty, perfect Becky Barnes. Now that he knew her, he did not want to find anyone else. If only he had the courage...

"I don't expect it'll be linear and there might be regressions. Her doctor might refer you back to me again in the future, though fingers crossed for not seeing her in a while, possibly for good. It's all we can hope for, Mr Houston."

"Yes, um.. No... No, it's not, actually."

She looked at him curiously and in her pale blue eyes, he could almost see a glint of mirth, like she knew what was coming already and mocked him for it. She was so nice, though. Even a refusal from her would be charming. He knew he should just get on with it already, but the words were stuck in his throat, thick with anxiety but also, perhaps, with elation at the thought of what would come to pass if she did not refuse.

"I'ma ask you something," he said, oddly solemn. He frowned. "Because you don't have to see me ever again if not, but... but it's Hannah's last session and _I_ also don't get to see _you_ again unless..."

From the smile forming at her lips, he knew that she knew. And he knew from that smile alone he did not need to fear.

"You can say no and I'll never ask again. Do you want to go out on a date?" She opened her mouth and he hurried to add, "With me?"

She giggled. He had never heard her laugh before and he made a promise to himself to find every way to make her again.

"Oh, well if it's with _you_..." She said. She let the suspense linger for hardly a second too long, evidently as eager as he was. "Then it's a yes. I would love to. Yes."

She looked at him and grew a little more serious.

"I don't meddle with my patients, of course," she said. "Or their families. I'm contracted not to, really, and it's better for everyone. But ex-patients' fathers..."

"I think you're lovely," he blurted out. "I didn't ask before because the kid, and the rules, but..."

"But now, all bets are off."

She gave him a wink that made his heart throb with joy. Their date was scheduled much like Hannah's speech therapy appointments had been, except in lieu of the bright blue planner where she marked all appointments with her patients, she had pulled out her own red planner, the one for all things personal. With a few words jotted down it was arranged and Tom needed no reminder to remember his date with her the coming Friday at seven sharp. He would be there right on time.

"Well, you two have a safe ride home. Hannah, Tom."

She nodded them goodbye and her hand softly touched his. To the girl, this was likely imperceptible, just like the sudden shift of moniker, but to Tom both made all the difference in the world. A part of him too bold already wanted to pull the hand to his lips for a kiss, but he refrained from it. Too much, too soon. There might be time for it later. He hoped there would be.

"I liked Miss Becky," Hannah declared in the car. She was playing with the pins of her backpack.

Therapy truly had made her more talkative. Nothing forced, of course. Becky had only fostered what Hannah was already capable of, teaching her to expand her world rather than getting dragged into everyone else's against her will. She could choose who to invite in, too.

"Yeah, she's something, huh?"

"Uh huh." She tugged gently at her favorite pin. "I'll miss her."

Tom smiled at the road ahead.

"Well, sweetheart, you never know how things turn out."

Even he didn't know yet. Not yet. He could only hope. The rest of the week couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
